dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Citadels
FYI: Rockyou renames the Crimson Citadels as a tournament reward. They are always Citadels but will be given a players name for a certain amount of time. WARNING: INFO HERE IS OUTDATED due to kabam upgrading the citadels. Crimson Citadel are non-player-cities which contain a lot of troops. You can attack them, and if you manage to defeat them, you may get an item in reward. The Crimson Citadels have better rewards than level 11 camps. If you are very lucky, you could even get the colossus dragon egg or one of its armour pieces. General info When you have attacked and defeated a Crimson Citadel, it will need three minutes to recover before you can get any more rewards from it. If you attack it before the three minute period is over, the city will have no troops defending and you will not get a reward. When the three minute period is over, the Citadel has max amount of troops and you can get a reward from it again. - Even though the Citadels have Atlantean troops and not Anthropus troops, you can not collect souls of the troops lost to the Citadels. - The Crimson Citadels were upgraded July 10, 2015, December 16, 2015 and March 31, 2016. More troops and better rewards were added. The troops and rewards added are also added to this page. - There are currently only 4 Crimson Citadels in each realm. In each realm the Citadels' locations are the same: *250, 456 *295, 140 *501, 20 *700, 724 Defense The Crimson Citadels have a level 10 wall and contain these troops(sorted by quantity): - During Events: * 2,050,000 Ice Lich * 2,000,000 Gorgon! * 2,000,000 Cyclops * 2,000,000 Blood Horde * 500,000 Volt Ranger * 500,000 Stonetalon - No Event: * 1,500,000 Fire Mirror * 1,500,000 Lava Jaw * 1,500,000 Lightning Cannon * 1,125,000 Arctic Leviathan * 1,125,000 Cyclops * 1,125,000 Dark Slayer * 1,125,000 Thunder Golem * 750,000 Dimensional Ruiner * 750,000 Granite Ogre * 750,000 Gorgon! * 750,000 Petrified Titan * 500,000 Ice Lich * 500,000 Steelshard Harrier * 375,000 Abyssal Ravager * 375,000 Shaman * 375,000 War Scarab * 300,000 Colossal Mite * 300,000 Dragon Rider * 300,000 Volt Ranger * 225,000 Sea Siren * 200,000 Blood Horde * 200,000 Tempest Cabal * 150,000 Shadow Stalker - We know from the game-messages that the Citadels are fortified with a level 10 wall - No Research - It is advised to only use troops like volt rangers against them as they are the strongest ones. You need very large amounts of troops to beat it, and the number varies from player to player as forge and sanc boost is different. You should have very high research when you try to defeat a Citadel in addition to strong forge and sanc boost. Do not try to attack if you don't have good forge and sanc. When using Range troops, ensure they are TRUE range types (Volts, LC, LJ, Leviathan) troops such as Colossal Mite, Fangtooth (any troops which have a mix of melee and range) are classed as Hybrid troops and will always move to try and engage in melee combat. Sanctuary boosts, when using Ranged troops should have at the very least Mob Curse and Metallurgy (enchanted to full) Below I will be posting some new screenshots for those who visit this page. Enjoy and good luck! Drops * Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +20, * Vulcan's Blessing Common +28, * Vulcan's Blessing Uncommon +28, * Vulcan's Blessing Rare +28, * Vulcan's Blessing Super Rare +28, * Vulcan's Blessing Elite +28, * CURSE bundle +26, * Epic CURSE Bundle +26, * CURSE Bundle +27, * Epic CURSE bundle +27, * Steelshard Helix, * Storm Augury, * Awakening Grant, * Dwarven Rune, * Guardians Seal, * Atavistic Seal, * Silver Powder, * Black Powder, * Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +17, * Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +18, * Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +19, * Joy Bundle, Eternal Bundle, * Vitalize Bundle, * Gizmo Bundle OR Squadron Bundle How to beat - outdated - may or may not work with the same amount of troops Don't use melee: When using melee or speed troops such as ruiners or stalkers, you may lose some of these due to the Ice Lich' high health pool (500,000 hp per Lich). Ranged troops with good range and ranged research+sanc+forge is advised. Here are battle reports showing what can and what can not be used to beat the new citadels. It may be possible to use less and it may be smart to use more: NOTE: If you add a battle report to this table, please also add your sanctuary and forge boost. As you can see, the required number varies when forge and sanc is changed. In-game-message When the Crimson Citadels were added to the game, this message was sent to everyone: Citizens of Atlantis, Towering fortresses have shown up overnight in Atlantis! Few were awake to witness the eerie event, but those that did insist that it was truly a sight to behold. According to these citizens' tales, enormous castles, their roofs as red as blood, soared through the sky one dark night. The structures, pulled and supported by huge hordes of dragons and other flying beasts, traveled across Atlantis until, all at once, they descended to the land below, crushing any Anthropus Camps and wilds that laid underneath them. Thus far, little is known about these castles and their mysterious appearance. For what purpose did they come to Atlantis? What hides behind their towering walls? Who, or what, is responsible for their existence? The only clue provided was a letter written in red ink and sent to every kingdom in Atlantis. These read: "The Crimson Citadels await those empires who deem themselves worthy of challenging my own. Let all those with the gall to face Atlantis' mightiest Warlord step forward now, else you be crushed under my boot on my warpath. A piece of my own fortune awaits those who are able to survive even a single wave against my mighty army. - The Crimson Warlord" All new Crimson Citadel tiles have been added to Atlantean World Map! These dark castles, which can be distinguished by their namesake crimson roofs, can be found scattered across the World Map. Similar to Anthropus Camps, attacking these tiles may earn you great rewards that can be used to grow and develop your kingdoms, including Testronius Infusions, Forge items, chests, troop packs, and more! Archmage Triton's personal scouts have been able to uncover the following information about the Crimson Citadels that may help you on your quest to defeat the Crimson Warlord: Every Realm has a total of 4 Crimson Citadel tiles on its World Map. Unlike Anthropus Camps, Crimson Citadel tiles are fortified with Atlantean Troops rather than Anthropus Creatures. Like Anthropus Camps, Souls lost to the Crimson Citadels cannot be recovered, nor can Souls be reaped from their killed Atlantean Troops. The Crimson Citadels are well-fortified with a Level 10 Wall. The Crimson Warlord needs time to regroup his army after being defeated and requires that challengers wait a period of time after defeating his army before they attempt to challenge him again. Citizens, Archmage Triton and the Royal Mages need your help to uncover the mystery of these Crimson Citadels! Find their locations, challenge their hidden armies, and strengthen your own kingdoms while doing so now! In-game-message for 10 July 2015-update Further, when the Crimson Citadels were upgraded(They got more troops and more, better prizes), this message was sent to everyone: Citizens, Late last night Spies spotted regiments of troops and supply caravans entering the gates of the Crimson Citadels. After moving in to get a closer look, the Spies were able to determine that the troops appeared to be further reinforcements for the Crimson Warlord's army and that the caravans were not filled with supplies, but rather all sorts of goods and treasures. The Spies quickly returned home to their kingdom to share what they had observed, but by the time they had arrived, word had already spread across Atlantis. The Crimson Warlord himself had seemingly sent a new letter of challenge, written in red ink, to every kingdom in Atlantis. These letters read: "Atlantis has proven itself to me to be an amusing opponent, but you have grown complacent, and from that complacency has spawned weakness and idleness. As the astute of your kind have undoubtedly already witnessed, I have added to my army and my treasure room. As before, I welcome those who believe themselves mighty enough to survive a wave against my new army to step forward and do so. Prove yourself worthy and you may be rewarded with a piece of my newly acquired treasure. - The Crimson Warlord" The Crimson Citadel tiles have been updated with a new troop configuration and some all new prizes! You can now find the following prize drops in all of the Crimson Citadel tiles: - Colossus Dragon Eggs - Colossus Dragon Body Armors, Claw Guards, Helmets AND Tail Guards - Vulcan's Blessing Super Rares - Vulcan's Blessing Common AND Uncommon +14's - Luna Rocks AND Stones - Luna Powders, Deluxes AND Infusions - Dragon Keys AND Master Dragon Keys - Coldsteel Fragments AND Coldsteel Gems - Rune Mystery Chests What new forces lay in wait behind those crimson walls? You'll have to confront the Crimson Warlord's forces to find out! In-game-message for 16 December 2015-update The citadels got even more troops and prizes: Citizens, Spies have once again reported spotting regiments of troops and supply caravans entering the gates of the Crimson Citadels. Though the cover of night prevented the spies from properly assessing the number and kind of Troops that entered or exactly what the cargo was, they suspect it's treasures the Crimson Warlord's armies looted from cities they destroyed. A few days after the spies returned, their reports were confirmed. The Crimson Warlord had once more sent letters of challenge, written in red ink, to every kingdom in Atlantis. These letters read: "There is one amongst you who has proved themselves worthy of my commendation. Nyte of the land of Allainhorn, your scrupulousness and the competitive way in which you claimed those Horns of Plenty have earned you a small token of my respect. I have decided to gift your name to my Citadel. Until another victor comes to challenge your status and usurp your position, your name shall remain emblazoned on my iron gates." The Crimson Citadel tiles have been updated with a a new name - Nyte's Prodigious Palace - a new troop configuration and some all new prizes! You can now find the following prize drops in all of the Nyte's Prodigious Palace (previously Crimson Citadel) tiles: - Strength of Hephaestus Super Rares AND Elites - Elixir of Kratos Super Rares AND Elixir of Kratos Elites - Vulcan's Blessing Super Rares AND Vulcan's Blessing Elites - Vulcans Blessing +14 Rares, Super Rares AND Elites - VulcansBlessing +15 Commons, Uncommons, Rares, Super Rares AND Elites - VulcansBlessing +16 Commons, Uncommons, Rares, Super Rares AND Elites - VulcansBlessing +17 Commons, Uncommons, Rares, Super Rares AND Elites - Luna Deluxes AND Infusions - Luna Gemstones, Meteorites AND Comets - Sovereign Dragon Keys, Supreme Dragon Keys AND Royal Dragon Keys - Coldsteel Cores, Steelshard Flowstones AND Steelshard Rosettes - Premier Bulletproof Dragon Boxes, Premier Dragon Scales Boxes AND Mad Millions Mystery Boxes - Better Home Grants - Completion Grants - Ancestral Seals What new forces lay in wait behind those crimson walls? You'll have to confront the Crimson Warlord's forces to find out! In-game-message for 31 March 2016-update Citizens, Spies have once again reported spotting regiments of troops and supply caravans entering the gates of the Nyte's Prodigious Palaces/Crimson Citadels. Though the cover of night prevented the spies from properly assessing the number and kind of Troops that entered or exactly what the cargo was, they suspect it's treasures the Crimson Warlord's armies looted from cities they destroyed. A few days after the spies returned, their reports were confirmed. The Crimson Warlord had once more sent letters of challenge, written in red ink, to every kingdom in Atlantis. These letters read: "There is another amongst you who has proved themselves worthy of my commendation. StoneKnight of the land of Archaeopteryx, the thorough way you hunted down those Dragon Hatchlings have earned you a small token of my respect. I have decided to gift your name to my Citadel. Until another victor comes to challenge your status and usurp your position, your name shall remain emblazoned on my iron gates." The Nyte's Prodigious Palace tiles have been updated with a a new name - Fortress of General StoneKnight - a new troop configuration and some all new prizes! You can now find the following prize drops in all of the Fortresses of General StoneKnight (originally Crimson Citadel) tiles: - Better Estate Grants - Abyssal Dragon Eggs - Abyssal Dragon Armor Chests - Lineage Seals - Mystic Tower Schematics - Olympian Tinctures and Olympian Tincture +14's - Celestial Dragon Keys - Steelshard Pillars - Chrono's Bags and Time Trickster's Bags - Vulcan's Blessing +18 Commons, Uncommons, Rares, Super Rares and Elites - All Ultimate Dragon Armors and Scales - Lucky 200's, Outpost Art Manias, Mad Billions and The Diamond Clubs - Venom Trap, Sirens' Sentry, Harpoon Cannon and Inferno Beam Tower Parts What new forces lay in wait behind those crimson walls? You'll have to confront the Crimson Warlord's forces to find out! New Crimson Citadel with Better Rewards! (05 January, 2018) Omnia Mutantur. All things change. The immutable truth of this world is that without progress, there is stagnation and stagnation is death. So it is, that the crimson Citadel has changes as well. Under new management and with the best troops currently available to any Atlantean Warlord, the citadel is a much harder nut to crack now. And that's not all. The Crimson Citadel can now call upon reinforcements to augment it's existing garrison. Why? To protect the greater treasures now stored in it's vaults. Attack Atlanteans! Glory and blood are upon the winds. Seize the Citadel and claim it's new treasures for your own. Rewards for Crimson Citadel:- Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +20, Vulcan's Blessing Common +28, Vulcan's Blessing Uncommon +28, Vulcan's Blessing Rare +28, Vulcan's Blessing Super Rare +28, Vulcan's Blessing Elite +28, CURSE bundle +26, Epic CURSE Bundle +26, CURSE Bundle +27, Epic CURSE bundle +27, Steelshard Helix, Storm Augury, Awakening Grant, Dwarven Rune, Guardians Seal, Atavistic Seal, Silver Powder, Black Powder, Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +17, Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +18, Vulcan's Blessing Legendary +19, Joy Bundle, Eternal Bundle, Vitalize Bundle, Gizmo Bundle OR Squadron Bundle Category:Battle: Nyte's Prod Palace Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Items Category:Luna Outpost Category:Colossus Outpost Category:The Forge